<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like a River flows by skhaechpad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182615">Like a River flows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skhaechpad/pseuds/skhaechpad'>skhaechpad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, ChanBaek - Freeform, ChanSoo - Freeform, Garden Reception, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Omg lol hahah im sorry in advance, Regret, Unrequited Love, Unsaid words, Wedding Reception</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skhaechpad/pseuds/skhaechpad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol, both in their 30s, share a brief moment in the wedding reception only to make Baekhyun emotional.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like a River flows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deokyeomie/gifts">deokyeomie</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400591">like a river flows surely into the sea</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/deokyeomie/pseuds/deokyeomie">deokyeomie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey there! before everything i'd like to thank the author of the one shot that inspired this work, pentateen!! to whoever is reading this, give the inspiration a read too! and let's be hurt together lol hahaha. thanks again, pentateen!! i'll dedicate this work to you as my gratitude. i hope you'll like this aaaaaa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wise men say,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Only fools rush in</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"May I take this dance, your.. fineness?" Baekhyun laughs as the groom, Chanyeol, presents his hand as if he were some royal prince. Here they were in their thirties, in their wedding, still as silly as they were back in their early teenage years. Oh, how Baekhyun wishes he could go back to his early days. Baekhyun snaps out of his thoughts quickly and playfully slaps the other's arm. "Don't be silly, Yeollie. We're not kids anymore." Baekhyun happily takes his hand, his smile never leaving his face. "Right, we aren't." They sway along with the soft music playing in the background. Baekhyun stays silent as Chanyeol blabbers about everything that happened earlier in the ceremony- how Chanyeol's underarm were sweating because of nervousness, how he always looked at him because he calms him down, how Baekhyun was just so dashing in his suit, and many more that Baekhyun couldn't comprehend any more. In Baekhyun's ears, they were all gibberish as he focuses on one thing that was  in front of him- Chanyeol. How his eyes twinkled so bright tonight, how he had his hair styled so perfectly on this particular day, and how he just wants to smother him in kisses and caress his face while in each other's arms. How his smile got even more handsome and just how Chanyeol.. Is Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Would it be a sin,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>if I can't help falling in love with you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun nodded and hummed to everything Chanyeol told him just now. He was too preoccupied to mutter a single word- his head was filled with thoughts of how his morning would go by as Chanyeol as is husband. He smiled to himself, scoffing right after. What was he doing? Chanyeol was already right in front of him. It was just.. So overwhelming. He thought about everything they'd done, everything they went through, and now their wedding... They've come a long way, and Baekhyun's love for Chanyeol just keeps growing. The vines of his affection for Chanyeol clung onto him tightly, slowly suffocating him. He coughs lightly as he feels hot tears gloss up his eyes, a lump forming his throat. The taller stops as his smile fades, a soft expression now on his face. "Oh God, I was so busy talking about myself that I didn't notice you were upset. A-are you okay, bao?" The younger removes his hand from the older's hips and uses them to cup the older's face, now wet with the tears continuously falling down his cheeks. Bao, huh? Way back before, the nickname would have lit Baekhyun up in an instant. But right now.. It just can't. "I-I'm okay. Just... Happy." He mutters the last word. He swallows all up the incoming sobs and forces out a smile. Chanyeol smiles softly. "We've been through so much shit, haven't we?" Baekhyun says nothing but cries even more, as Chanyeol engulfs him into a hug (to which Baekhyun happily melted into).</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Like a river flows</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Surely to the sea</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The other guests seem to have noticed the emotional commotional that the other groom himself, Kyungsoo, comes up to soothe him. "W-What happened?" He worriedly caresses Baekhyun's hair in an attempt to comfort him. "He wouldn't tell me what it is baby, I think he was just overwhelmed. This is a big event for his bestfriend, after all." Chanyeol said while soothing the man in his arms, the sobs toning down a bit. Baekhyun detaches himself from Chanyeol and hurriedly wipes his tears away as he turns to face Kyungsoo. He wanted to stay in his arms more, but it would've been too weird considering his husband was right next to them. "I'm sorry. Everything is alright, Soo. I was just.. Reeally.. Overwhelmed." Baekhyun sniffs in between words, His eyes bloodshot as more tears are threatening to fall down. "Could you please excuse me? I don't want to ruin such a beautiful day, I'll be at my car." He says. Before the two grooms could say anything, he bolts out of the botanical garden where the reception was held and heads to the parking area not too far away from the garden.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Darling, so it ges</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some things are meant to be</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Baekhyun reaches closes the door of his car, he cries his heart out and curls up in his backseat. He couldn't bare seeing the man he loves with his groom, someone who could've been him. He almost threw up during of the ceremony because of how anxious he was, of how thoughts ran wild in his head and how his regrets were slowly devouring him right then and there. With every sob he lets out, the more hopeless he gets. Knowing he will probably be carrying this to the grave, and that even if he does something, he still loses. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘸? 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥.. 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦. Baekhyun wipes his tears as he calms down, then clenches his fists. He was about to open the backseat door when he sees the couple he so depises, the love of his life smiling so widely and his eyes twinkling brightly. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were hand in hand, both laughing about something he obviously doesn't know.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take my hand, take my whole life too</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun gulps. No.. No. He opens the car door weakly and glances at the party one last time. He then transfers to the driver's seat and starts the engine of the car. He can't possibly ruin this celebration, can he? He sniffles and heaves a heavy sigh, closing his eyes as he pounds his head to the steering wheel. "I love you, Chanyeol." He mutters under his breath before driving off, away from the god-awful celebration, away from the love of his life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>For I can't help falling in love with you.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>